1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a microstrip antenna for use on a weapons system to transmit telemetry data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a TM cylindrical shaped microstrip antenna array having a GPS band stop filter which transmits telemetry data and which is adapted for use on a 14-inch diameter weapons system such as a missile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microstrip antenna operates by resonating at a frequency. The conventional design uses printed circuit techniques to put a printed copper patch on the top of a layer of dielectric with a ground plane on the bottom of the dielectric layer. The frequency that the microstrip antenna operates at is approximately a half-wavelength in the microstrip medium of dielectric below the patch and air above the patch.
There is currently a need to provide a quasi omni-directional radiation pattern from a conformal wrap-around microstrip antenna with a 14-inch maximum diameter and 5-inch maximum length. The antenna is to be used on a weapons system or projectile such as a missile. The required frequency of operation for the antenna is 2200 to 2300 MHz telemetry (TM) frequency band. The antenna must also provide for additional isolation of RF noise from the TM transmitter on the 14-inch diameter missile at the GPS L1 frequency band which is 1565 to 1585 MHz.